Long Way to the Top
by Hudson's Star
Summary: ANother Songfic! Sequal to Teacher's Pet! Read Teacher's Pet before you read this!


Hey! I am back with the sequal to Teacher's Pet. It is great! 4 out of 5 people recommend you read this story. I decided to use the last song on the School of Rock soundtrack. Long way to the top. Okay! ENJOY!!!! ::walks off the stage then back on:: Oh yea...forgot my disclaimer. Also you must read Teacher's pet to understand this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own the song or the characters.  
  
Title:: Long way to the Top  
  
Author:: ShaneWestLover126  
  
Rating:: PG-13  
  
Everyone screamed in the audicence. Snape's group was the best. But Mcgongall's group won.  
  
"ENCORE!!!! ENCORE!!!" The students yelled. The group ran out on stage and Snape grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Okay now we are gonna have to do one of the songs I taught these kids." Snape said. Suddenly Harry and Snape started jamming out on their guiters.  
  
"Ridin' down the highway, going to a show, stoppin on the byway playing rock and roll gettin robbed," The back up singers mickickmed him back.  
  
"Gettin Robbed." the back up singers sang.  
  
"Gettin Stole." Snape sang  
  
"Gettin Stole." the back up singers sang.  
  
"Gettin beat up," Snape said  
  
"Gettin beat up."  
  
"Broken bones," Snape sang  
  
"broken bones."  
  
"Gettin had," Snape yelled into the mic.  
  
"gettin had."  
  
"Gettin took," Snape sang.  
  
"Gettin took"  
  
"I tell you people its harder than it looks," Snape sang then the whole group joined in.  
  
"Cause its a long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll yes, its a lon way to the top if you wanna rock and roll." The whole band sang.  
  
"You think it's easy playin' one night stand, well try playin in a rock roll band its a long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll."  
  
"Hotel, motel," Snape sang  
  
"Hotel motel." Back up sang.  
  
"Make you wanna cry,"  
  
"Make you wanna cry."  
  
"Made you do the hightail,"  
  
"Made you do the hightail,"  
  
"Know the reason why,"  
  
"Know the reason why,"  
  
"Gettin old."  
  
"Gettin old,"  
  
"Gettin greed,"  
  
"Gettin greed,"  
  
"Gettin ripped off,"  
  
"Gettin ripped off,"  
  
"Like a pig,"  
  
"like a pig,"  
  
"Gettin had."  
  
"Gettin had"  
  
"Gettin took,"  
  
"Gettin took."  
  
"I tell you people its harder than it looks." Snape sang then everyone sang.  
  
"Cause its a long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll." Everyone sang. Then Snape spoke the next part.  
  
"Alright, now take take it down nice and quiet, the next thing i wanna hear, is a face-melting solo by our own Harry Potter, here we go," And Harry did he solo. He was rocking his guiter.  
  
"Dude is my face ok? I think you melted it off, Ahaha! Alright, now the next thing i wanna hear, the very next thin, I don't wanna hear anything, unless i hear, a gut-busting drum solo, from Draco, take it away!" Snape yelled. Draco did his drum solo.  
  
"Waa! It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll, yes, its a long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll," They all sang.  
  
"aaa, My gut got busted, What did you do Draco? Now I think its time we heard from a little somebody, Ron on lead solo keyboard, Go!" Snape said. Ron did his keyboard solo.  
  
"Long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll." They sang.  
  
"Alright slow it down, listen up you guys, here's what i need, i need you girl to repeat after me," Snape said.  
  
"Rubidubi" Snape sang.  
  
"Rubidubi" Back up sang  
  
"rumpinpumpain"  
  
"rumpinppumpain"  
  
"Chikachickachikchik"  
  
"Chikachickachick"  
  
"Kakakakaka"  
  
"Kakakakakaka"  
  
"Alright, now the first test is over, im gonna need Hermione to give me a 2 second vocal solo, go here it goes," Snape said.  
  
"Cause its a long way to the top if you wanna rock and rooo-ooo-ooolll" Hermione sang.  
  
"Don't go by the mic Hermione. that was beautiful, but now its time, c'mon Ginny."  
  
"ooo-ooo-ooo-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOOAAAOOO!!!!" Ginny sang and smiled at Draco. She blew a kiss to him.  
  
"that was tasty, Pamda, blow my brains out, go!" Snape said.  
  
"the show is over," Padma sang  
  
"the show really over." Snape sang.  
  
"but we're still all here." Padma sang.  
  
"but we're still all here."  
  
"Everyboy's rockin,"  
  
"everybody's rockin'"  
  
"Yea we came from Forest Green!"  
  
"We CAME FROM FOREST GREEN!!!" Snape yelled.  
  
"ayayayaaayyyyy its time for my solo, yikyikkayachik, whoa whoa whoaooooo the show is almost over, check it out now check it out now aoooooooo" Snape sang.  
  
"Its a long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll yes its a long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll!" Everyone sang.  
  
"Alright, thats it, stop you guys, stop seriously you guys alright take five. take fuve you wanna go? Alright that was a good class." Snape said and Draco stood up and ran over to Ginny and kissed her!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you guys liked it! R&R 


End file.
